


Focus on Me, Baby

by bangtanniex



Category: Pentagon (Korea Band), Triple H (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - 365 FRESH, BDSM, Bondage, But the sexy kind, Crying, Depression, Dom Hyuna, F/M, Lemme know if I missed anything important, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, PWP, Punishment, Spanking, The depression is mostly just mentioned in the begginning, There’s plot if you squint, Verbal Humiliation, Vibrators, and slut, basically the usage of the word slut, i think that’s it skdhsh, overuse of the word baby, switch dawnie, switch hui
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-18
Updated: 2018-10-18
Packaged: 2019-08-03 20:19:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16332794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bangtanniex/pseuds/bangtanniex
Summary: Something was wrong with Hyojong. Well, there was always something wrong with him. Hyuna knew that from the start when she and Hwitaek had seen him on the street. However, it was different this time.Hyuna felt like she’s failed as his girlfriend, friend and most importantly, his dom. She had one more trick up her sleeve and she hoped more than anything that this would work.





	Focus on Me, Baby

**Author's Note:**

> This is only my second? time writing smut so jdjshs. This was initially started before Hyundawn cake out  
> Set in the 365 universe, so there’s a reference to Dawnie having depression. Enjoy the filth and tooth rotting fluff.

Something was wrong with Hyojong. Well, there was always something wrong with him. Hyuna knew that from the start when she and Hwitaek had seen him on the street. Nevertheless, things had gotten better, not perfect, but they were all learning. Both Hyuna and Hwitaek knew Hyojong’s triggers and they’d come to recognise the signs of him slipping too much into his mind. There was nothing worse than letting Hyojong dwell too much in his own mind, but they knew how to pull him out. 

However, it was different this time. The three of them had been busy the past week and Hyuna didn’t keep a close enough eye on the boy as she feels she should have. It was only a week, but that was all it took for Hyojong’s mind to cloud his rational self. Hyuna and Hwitaek know what goes through his mind during these times and it’s because of this that they attempt to pull him out as quickly as possible. 

And yet, this time Hyuna couldn’t get to him in time. She and Hwitaek both tried all of the tricks that they’ve used over the years. Some of them managed to bring him back, but only momentarily. Hyuna felt like she’s failed as his girlfriend, friend and most importantly, his dom. She had one more trick up her sleeve and she hoped more than anything that this would work.

It’s because of this that Hyuna called both boys to their place later that night. She’d specifically told them that they were not to arrive any earlier than the time she gave them so they no doubt knew the reason. For now, Hyuna had to prepare for a long night. She walked to the furthest room in their apartment, their playroom, and started rummaging through a folder that they kept there. Hyuna pulled out their contracts that the three of them made and signed. Despite the fact that they’ve been together for years, they haven’t yet gone through all of their kinks. Although tedious, planning the scene was very important and she had to make sure that both of her boys were taken care of. 

The next few hours passed quickly as Hyuna sat comparing their kinks and setting out the appropriate toys. Before long, Hyuna was dressed in fishnets over lace panties and matching bra and heels. It was a simple outfit, but it was one that both boys loved and so it’s been routine to wear it for more serious scenes. She sat down on the dresser and waited for the boys to get home, in front of her were two pillows on the floor. Hyuna glanced at the clock and heard the front door open exactly at the time she set. She smirked knowing that the boys were most likely standing outside waiting.  _ Good boys _ , she thought as they walked straight to the playroom. 

“Strip and kneel,” Hyuna commanded as soon as they walked into the room. Without hesitation or taking time to survey the room or Hyuna’s outfit, they both took off their clothes and put them in the hamper. Hyuna could see that Hwitaek’s eyes were already glossing over as he slipped into subspace, but Hyojong still looked distant. The two boys knelt down on the pillows and kept their eyes on the group as they waited for Hyuna’s next command.

“Dawnie,” she addressed the blonde and his head snapped up to meet her eyes. “Where have you been lately?” Hyojong’s eyebrows scrunched in confusion.

“What? I’ve been here-”

“Hyojong.” He immediately stopped talking and bowed his head once more. Hyuna bent down and softly lifted the boy’s head. “You know what I mean, baby,” she spoke softly while she ran her hand through his hair. “Tell me what’s been on your mind.”

Hyojong nibbled on his lip and he tried to look away guiltily but Hyuna kept nudging his head to keep eye contact with her. “I… You and Hui have been playing alone together recently and, I don’t know, it got me thinking. I’m such a mess and you both have to drop everything to help me. Am I even worth that? Just, you both would be better off without me. I’m so needy and you’d be happier without me….is what I’ve been thinking,” he spoke softly, his voice thick with emotion. 

“Oh, baby boy,” Hyuna began as she ran her fingers through the blond hair. “You should have said something sooner.” Hyojong once again looked away guiltily. “You know Hwitaek and I love you. If you weren’t worth every bit of attention we give you, then we wouldn’t have wanted to date you.” The boy nodded and his eyes glossed over with unshed tears. “How about this, baby. When we play, it will only be the three of us. No more playing without anyone. Does that work for both of you?” Hwitaek lifted his head for the first time since entering the room and nodded his head with Hyojong. Hyuna let go of Hyojong’s head and sat back. “What are your safewords?”

“Butterscotch,” Hyojong replied.

“Fresh.”

“Okay,” Hyuna said with a small clap. “Since I failed to notice that something was wrong with Hyojong, I will not be participating. That is my punishment for being a bad dom.” Both boys started to protest that statement but she silenced them by lifting her hand. “As I was saying, I will not be getting off with you. I will be sitting back as I tell Hui what to do. Is that okay?” Hyuna waited for both boys’ consent before she began. Both boys tensed and sat up straight as the woman’s demeanour changed.

“Hyojong,” she called out to the boy. The boy whimpered and lowered his head further as he recognised the disappointment in his dom’s voice. “You know that I’m going to have to punish you for this, right?” Hyojong whined and bite his lip guiltily before nodding. “Why am I punishing you, baby?”

“Because I hid what I was feeling instead of going to you,” he replied, his voice rough.

“And?” The boy looked started at this and looked up at Hyuna in confusion. She merely raised an eyebrow at him and his gaze shot back down to his knees. “The second reason I’m punishing you is for doubting both mine and Hui’s feelings and not trusting in us. Is that understood?” Hyojong nodded once again and Hyuna turned her attention to Hwitaek. “Hwitaek, baby,” she cooed at the boy and he snapped his eyes to her. “How many times should our baby boy get spanked?” Hwitaek licked his lips and cleared his throat before speaking. 

“Ten times, noona. Five for hiding and another five for doubting us,” he replied. 

Hyuna nodded and turned back to Hyojong. “Hyojong, get on the bed. On your knees with your face down. Hwitaek, tie his arms.” Hyuna watched with pride as her boys scrambled to follow her order. Hyojong obediently got onto the bed with his ass in the air. He shifted his knees into a more comfortable position and spread his arms above his head waiting for Hwitaek to tie them. The aforementioned boy crawled onto the bed with rope. It was Hyojong’s favourite because it was thick and the material was rough on his skin. It left marks that refused to go away for days and Hyuna would be lying if she said it didn’t turn her on to watch the boy stare and play with the marks on his wrists. Hwitaek made quick work of the knots and turned to Hyuna after Hyojong tested out the knots. “Alright baby. You kneel here while I go punish our boy. You’re not allowed to watch or touch yourself.” 

And with that, the woman hopped off of the dresser and walked towards the bed, her heels making sharp clacks in the quiet room. Hyuna shuffled onto the bed until she was kneeling right behind Hyojong. The boy kept perfectly still but Hyuna could she his breathing pick up. Despite the blonde being a masochist, spanking was the perfect thing for punishments. It wasn’t so much pain as it was the guilt of disappointing his dom. Hyuna had to fight a frown. Punishment is never something that a dom enjoys, but it’s completely necessary or there would be no trust in their relationship. 

Hyuna ran her hand up and down Hyojong’s spine before resting on one of his cheeks. She waited for a few beats before speaking to him, “Count for me.” That was the only warning Hyojong got before Hyuna’s hand sharply hit his right cheek. Hyojong let out a shrill “ _ One! _ ” as the woman rubbed the inflamed skin before dealing four more smacks one after another. Hyojong struggled to keep counting between his loud cries and sobbing. 

Once Hyuna finished the first five she gave the poor boy a small breather and caressed his bright red cheeks gently so as to not irritate it further. Hyuna whispered gentle praises while the boy cried and tried to catch his breath. “You’re doing so well, baby boy. Taking your punishment like a good boy.” Once his sobbing lessened to only shaky breaths and sniffling, Hyuna addressed him again. “What was that for, baby?” she asked gently. 

“For hiding my thoughts and not tell you or Hwitaek what I was feeling,” Hyojong replied obediently. 

“Good boy,” Hyuna cooed. “What is the next five for?”

“For not trusting in your love and commitment. Both noona and Hwitaek.”

“Good, good. Are you ready, baby?” Hyuna ran her hand over his ass again and waited for his nod. As soon as Hyojong nodded, Hyuna spanked him quickly, not wanting to draw out his punishment any longer. The blond continued to count out obediently and collapsed as soon as the last blow was dealt. Hyuna quickly gathered the boy into her arms as best as she could with his arms still tied. She held him while he wailed into her chest.

“I’m sorry, noona. I’m so, so,  _ so  _ sorry. Hui, I’m sorry,” Hyojong continued to babble sorries and ‘I love you’s, all the while Hyuna rubbed his back and whispered even more praises then before. She waited for the boy to go quiet and for him to stop trembling before getting up and retrieving some soothing balm. She applied it to his ass as gently as she could but Hyojong still hissed in pain. Once she was finished, she glanced behind to make sure that Hwitaek was still obeying her earlier command. She could see that his fists were clenched tightly on his thighs and he was completely hard and leaking all over himself. Hyuna took a moment to take in this sight before turning her attention back to the boy on the bed.

“Hyojong, baby?” she called to him gently. He gave her a muffled “yes, noona” to tell her that he was both awake and listening. “Are you okay to continue? You were so good for me, noona wanted to reward you for being a good boy.” Hyojong shifted a little to look back at Hyuna and her stomach clenched with desire at the look he gave her. His pupils were blown and his lips her swollen and red from where he’d been biting his lips.

“Please, noona.” That’s all it took for Hyuna to back into her dom mindset. 

“Ass up, baby,” she commanded with a light smack on his thigh. He quickly obeyed and Hyuna slid off of the bed to walk over to Hwitaek. She heard his breath hitch as he heard her approaching him and Hyuna smirked at the effect she had on him. When she reached him, she grabbed a fistful of Hwitaek’s peach hair and yanked his head back. “Jesus, fuckin’ look at you Hwitaek,” she hissed in his ear. Hyuna walked around him so that she was standing in front of him, still holding onto his hair. She looked down and frown at his weeping cock. She placed her foot on his member gently pushed down, careful of her heel. “Look at this mess you’ve made. What a slutty boy,” she chastised him and pushed her foot down a little more, causing a deep groan from the boy. “You better not have gotten my pillow dirty or you’ll be the next to be punished.” Hwitaek whined at this. 

Hyuna took her foot off of the boy and walked over to where she’d laid out their toys. She grabbed a vibration butt plug, as well as lube and condoms. They’d all been checked long ago and were clean but it was always too much of a mess to clean up. She walked back to Hwitaek and showed him what she had. “You’re gonna give Hyojong his reward for taking his punishment so well. You’re going to fuck him real good. But first, you’re going to put this in,” she explained to him and held up the butt plug. “Put this in and show me what a good slut you are.”

Hwitaek nodded and got up from his kneeling position to take the things from Hyuna and then walked over to the bed. He laid back beside Hyojong, glancing back at the heated expression on the blonde's face. Without any further prompting, Hwitaek poured a generous amount of lube on his fingers and reached down to gently rub around his rim before slowly pushing in a finger. From where she was standing, Hyuna could hear his breath hitch as he pushing his finger in. Hyojong was starting to squirm and pant but he kept quiet and watched. It didn’t take long for Hwitaek to push in a second finger, gently scissoring his fingers. However, Hyuna could tell that he was purposely avoiding his prostate, no doubt trying to keep himself from cumming too soon later. Too bad Hyuna wouldn’t stand for that.

“Hwitaek.” The boy’s hand stutter a little as his name was called. He looked at the woman. She raised an eyebrow and simply said, “Curl your fingers.” Hwitaek shuttered at the command and obeyed. Hyuna could see the moment he obeyed because his eyes fluttered closed and he let out a low moan. He continued to stretch himself until he deemed himself ready and grabbed the butt plug. Hyuna watched as he quickly lubed it up and slid it inside of him. As soon it was fully inside, Hyuna pushed a button on the small remote she was holding. Hwitaek let out a surprised moan and looked at the woman with a shocked expression, to which she just replied with a smirk. “Alright baby, take care of our good boy,” Hyuna commanded. Hyojong let our a whine at this and shifted on his knees in anticipation. 

Hwitaek sat up quickly, pausing only for a second when the plug pushed up against his prostate and crawled behind Hyojong. Hyuna walked over as well and placed a hand on the boy’s lower back as Hwitaek lubed up his fingers again. Unlike with himself, Hwitaek didn’t take his time prepping Hyojong. The boy loved the pain and the stretch so prepping the boy was always quick work. It didn’t take long for Hwitaek to start pumping three fingers into the blonde. Following Hyuna’s instructions, Hwitaek abused the boy’s prostate until he was crying and begging.

“Noona,” Hyojong cried, completely disregarding the boy currently fingering him. They all knew who was ultimately in charge. Neither boy could do anything without Hyuna’s permission. “Please, noona,  _ please! _ ”

“Please, what, baby?” cooed Hyuna as she dragged her long nails down the boy’s back. “If you don’t explain properly, how will noona know what you want?”

“Fuck, Hui. Noona, please, can he fuck me?” Hyojong begged, letting out a high pitched whine. Hyuna hummed and leaned back to place a hand on Hwitaek’s back.

“Alright, Hui. Let’s give our baby his reward. He’s been  _ so good _ .” Hyuna could hear Hwitaek take a tremulous breath as he pulled his fingers out. Both he and Hyuna looked down to watch Hyojong’s ass clench around nothing. Hyuna chucked as she watched Hwitaek shakily roll the condom on his leaking member. He finally got it on properly and he lubed himself up before lining up against Hyojong’s ass. Hyuna leaned in to whisper in Hwitaek’s ear. “Make sure you fuck him good. Just the way he likes it. And don’t even think about cumming early like the dumb slut you are.” 

The man moaned wantonly and buried himself in one sharp snap of his hips. Hyuna watched as Hyojong’s back bowed and his mouth fell open in a silent scream. Without further prompting, Hwitaek began pistoning his hips sharply into Hyojong’s. The woman just sat back and observed for a second, her lower stomach tightening with pleasure and her inner thighs completely soaked. She knew that it wouldn’t take long for either boy to come, they’ve both been on edge since walking into the room. She could see Hyojong’s thighs trembling and she knew that he was close. 

She smirked to herself as she grabbed the forgotten vibe remote from the bed. Without warning, Hyuna turned it to the highest setting. Hwitaek let out a loud, hoarse moan and his thrusts stuttered.

“N-noona, no! Noon- I’m gonna-” he cried out harshly. Hyuna sucked her teeth and sat up on her knees before swiftly grabbing Hwitaek by the throat, effectively stopping him from begging any more.

“Did I say that you can come?” she hissed in his ear. He shook his head minutely and Hyuna’s fist tightened around his neck. “What a selfish  _ slut _ . You know that this is all Hyojong’s reward and you think that you deserve to come first?” Hwitaek tried to protest but no sound came out. Hyojong’s moans steadily got louder as Hwitaek’s thrusts got rougher. “You’re lucky that I’m letting a slut like you fuck Hyojong after he’s been so good. So how about you shut up and fuck him as I told you.” She roughly let go of his throat and watched as he gasped for breath.

Hwitaek grabbed Hyojong’s hips tight enough that there will surely be bruises there tomorrow. He adjusted the blonde’s hips so that he was slamming directly into the boy’s prostate. His rhythm was erratic and his face was scrunched as he concentrated on not coming.

“Hyojong, baby, are you close?” Hyuna called out to the boy and waited until he yelled out an affirmative. “Go ahead and come. You’ve been such a good boy.” At this, Hyojong began slamming his hips back to meet Hwitaek’s thrusts. It only took a few more thrusts before the blonde was coming with a scream. “Your turn, slut,” Hyuna whispered int he other boy’s ear and he was coming shortly after. 

While they were coming down from their highs, Hyuna made quick work of things. She turned off the vibrator and gently pulled it out of Hwitaek, causing him to release a small whimper. She then quickly untied the rope holding Hyojong and manoeuvred him into a more comfortable position. She briefly heard Hwitaek throwing away the condom before he collapsed onto the bed. Once everything was finished and her heels were kicked off, Hyuna slid in between the two boys on the bed and nestled her face into Hyojong’s chest.

“You both did so well for me, my good boys.  _ So good _ .” She repeatedly praised them as they all shifted into a proper cuddling position. “Was it good? I didn’t go too far did I?” she questioned the, worry thick in her voice. Both boys were used to this question as she asked it after every scene they do.

“Noona, it was perfect,” Hyojong mumbled sleepily while he gently ran a hand through her hair. Although he couldn’t see her, he could feel her break out into a big smile against his chest. 

“I love you both so, so much.”

“We love you too, noona.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it!! Fun fact, this was writing while I was pining for two people (both of whom I am now dating). Lemme know what you think?


End file.
